User talk:174.130.74.173
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Bella Sara Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Wings page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kitty305 (Talk) 02:28, July 9, 2012 Please don't be upset Hi, this is Olive! I didn't mean to upset you by rewriting those pages, but I thought they could do with a bit of cleaning up. Your descriptions were lovely but I thought they could be more direct and organized. All the information you gave I kept in, I might've rewritten a sentence or two and added merchandise information, but the information you added in the beginning was still there. I understand if you think I targeted you that you'd be upset, but I spent a lot of time adding the information to Wings' profile. I personally am a little upset that you prefer a few sentences over a lot of information, possibly just because you wrote them. I come in peace, I promise, and I only want to help expand this wikia. EDIT: Just to add to this, I looked over the pages again and you're right, I did rewrite some of Jewel's information, but that was all only for accuracy, I promise. She may be chocolate coloured but the correct term for her colouring is "bay". All other information - her family, what she's known for, and more are all just organized. Olivemihart 04:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! I appreciate that and your descriptions, I'll say it again, were lovely. I came to this wikia to learn about the horses I was meeting and I thought I could contribute by organizing their information the way other wikias would organize it, so if you were only looking for Fiona in Bella Sara's Adventures, it'd be right there. Your writing is a wonderful thing to be practicing, I'm glad you two are putting effort into it, but creative writing would be better suited for a blog or the blog page of your profile rather than a wikipedia page meant to explain who and what certain characters are. I'm trying to be as gentle as possible because I can understand you being defensive of your work. I understand you not adding merchandise, but I thought maybe if you were looking up Thunder because he was your favourite horse, it'd be great to see anything Thunder-related you or your parents can buy. You're able to look at older edits in the history button, but before you change Wings back to what it was could you compare the revisions and just look and see the differences? You can see I only rewrote a few things but kept all the original ideas. http://thebellasara.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wings&action=historysubmit&diff=4802&oldid=4579 I'll repeat that your writing is beautiful but I really feel if you were looking up Wings to find out what she looked like, your appearance description is fit for a book where mine is just plain facts without pretty wording. I write for a living so I can tell you, pretty wording is an awesome thing, but in a wikia it should be mainly facts. Olivemihart 14:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to remind you that siblings share a page. :( Addis should share a page with emberic and helia. I moved the info from Addis to the page Flame and Helia then renamed the page Flame, Helia, and Addis. Addis page is now called Ivenna and Myrfor. Kitty305 19:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Kitty305 Magical Friends All of those ideas are great! There are so many Magical Friends though, I think it should be one page per magical friend. We could call the link site Magical Friends and it would serve as a Lots O' horses for them. I could add it to the menu bar. We can list it in alphibetical order. The categories for each page would be Horse it is related to, appearance, habitat, and personality which would include what they do. Kitty305 23:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Kitty305 Beginning of it all Apparently there is a book most don't know abut called Bella Sara: The Ultimate guide. I was looking stuff up when I found that someone had posted a whole bunch of info. directly from it. That's all the stuff you see on the Beginning of Bella Sara page. I decided to look the book up and on the reviews and found a couple preview pages. That's the new info on the Bella Sara Wiki page and Lots O' Horses page. Kitty305 13:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Kitty305